


Soft, and Warm, and Mine

by melanoradrood



Series: In All My Wildest Dreams ( I Never Could Have Imagined You ) [5]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Post Season 1, Smut, post baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/pseuds/melanoradrood
Summary: A few moments caught alone, just the two of them once more.
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Series: In All My Wildest Dreams ( I Never Could Have Imagined You ) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096670
Comments: 18
Kudos: 260





	Soft, and Warm, and Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Two Part Prompt:  
> Situation : Trapped inside because of rain  
> Sentence : "You just feel really good. Soft and warm..."

“I do not think the rain shall let up any time soon,” he said, peaking out from the hunting cabin that he and his wife were sheltering in. It was deep within his estate, a place that the Duke might spend a few days away from his wife without having to return to the city, not that Simon ever did such a thing. Instead, he had whisked his wife away for a lengthy ride, the first they had enjoyed since the birth of their first child. Daphne had always enjoyed riding, but had not done so while pregnant. 

He did not regret, even now, whisking her away for a ride deep into the estate, but he did regret that their child was now at home, left to the nursemaids. Of course, he had been raised by nurses only, but Daphne had insisted that her mother had raised each of her children from cradle on up, and would refuse no other to feed her child, although there was a wet nurse in their employ.

He appreciated how deeply she loved being a mother, loved that she had brought such joy and light into their lives… but he did miss spending time with just her.

Turning towards his wife, he pulled her into his arms, smiling at how willingly she melted in his embrace. While they did share a bed, their child slept in the room with them, another thing her mother had done. It meant that at night, when he wanted her… he could not bring himself to do it with the child, a few months old, in the room.

“Mmm,” he murmured, his nose burying into her damp hair.

“What is it?” she asked, her arms wrapping around his middle as she hugged him tight.

“You just feel really good. Soft, and warm…”

She stiffened, then, and he was not certain what he had said wrong, but it was clearly a huge misstep.

“Soft?” she asked, her voice sounding horrified. “Is that why you won’t touch me?”

He nearly laughed at the thought, at the idea that he would not  _ want _ to touch her, and what could she mean by that? Her skin was always so soft, so what other meaning-

She withdrew from his embrace, her arms going around her middle, and he realized his grave error. He fell to his knees almost immediately, drawing her back to her, his face pressing into her stomach.

“No, my love - your skin, always so soft. You… you have a body that I crave, that I desire. I have not touched you in many months, because I did not want to rush you, nor did I want to have you while our child lay only a few feet away.”

He hoped his words sounded genuine, but then he heard her giggle softly.

“Is that what was the matter?” she asked, her voice melodic as she cheered up. There was no telling her moods, ever since she had reached the halfway point of her pregnancy, but he knew that she was aware of it, how easily she cried at times now, and he could not blame her for it. So many changes had occurred in such a short time. He nearly cried as well in some moments.

“Simon… there is a nursery,” she said with a roll of her eyes.

“But I thought-”

“Simon. I want you. Do you want-”

She did not finish her words as he hiked up her skirt, going in search of an area of her body he had not seen in months. Soft and warm, she was, as his fingers slipped within. 

God, he loved this woman.

**Author's Note:**

> *waves hands in weird gestures*
> 
> ( Lord Byron, I am not )


End file.
